Mi Historia de amor
by Mecha52
Summary: Jasper le cuenta una historia a su sobrina Renesmee ¿Como terminara?


**Mi Historia de amor **

**Esto es algo que se me ocurrio en clase mientras estaba aburrida. Léanla y me cuentan que les parece**

Jasper sube al cuarto de su sobrina, Edward y Bella habían salido a celebrar su aniversario de un año de casados y le había pedido que cuidara a Renesmee unas horas, a el no le molesto, después de todo adoraba a su sobrina con el alma pero no sabia que se iba a quedar completamente solo en la casa. Carlisle había tenido que ir al trabajo de ultima hora porque lo necesitaban urgente, a Alice le hubiera encantado quedarse con Jasper a cuidar a su sobrina pero hoy era el ultimo día para conseguir esa cartera que le encantaba! Jasper suspiro, sabia lo mucho que a su pequeña ángel le gustaba los accesorios y la ropa y por eso trato de aceptarlo con la mejor manera posible. Esme había ido a renovar una casa antigua, Rosalie y Emmett estaban en otra de sus lunas de miles en Ecuador. Estaba pues solo, solo con Renesmee, quien a pesar de tener casi un año parecía que tuviera 6 o7 años aproximadamente.

-Es hora de que te duermas-le dijo Jasper a su sobrina

-Un cuento para dormir-le dijo Renesmee-mi mami siempre me cuenta cuentos antes de dormir

-De acuerdo, creo que te podre leer un cuento-le dijo Jasper dirigiéndose a la estantería donde estaban los libros de Bella, ahora de Renesmme, Jasper vio que tenia muchas novelas de amor

-Se ve que te gustan los romances-le dijo Jasper

-Si, pero ya he leído todos esos-le dijo tristemente Renesmee-¿no sabes tu algún otro?

-Yo solo se una historia sobre un soldado y una bailarina-le dijo Jasper

-Lo conozco-le aseguro Renesmme-sobre un soldadito de plomo que no tenia una pierna

-Esta es diferente-le dijo Jasper

-¡Cuéntamela!-le rogó Renesmee

Jasper se acomodo en la cama de su sobrina y empezó a contar su historia. Paso de largo la parte en la que el soldado fue convertido en vampiro para ser un asesino, no le gustaba esa parte y a su Nessie tan pequeña y jovial no le iba a gustar tampoco.

-Había una vez un soldado que había huido a Filadelfia, era de noche cuando el llego, se detuvo a contemplar la lluvia en silencio, pensando, reflexionando, no quería llamar mucho la atención y como no traía impermeable pensó que seria mejor entrar a una cafetería. En la cafetería una chica se le acerco, caminaba como si estuviera danzando

-La Bailarina-dijo Renesmee emocionada

-Así es-le dijo Jasper-Y si que era una hermosa bailarina. Ella le dijo:

"Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo"

-El soldado la miro confundido pero mostrando sus modales apropiados, agacho la cabeza y dijo:

''Lo siento señorita"

-Se saludaron con absoluta cordialidad y ella lo invito a sentarse

-¿Ella lo invito a el?-le pregunto Renesmee confundida-¿no debió haberla invitado el, tío?

-Si, el debió invitarla ,sobrina-le dijo Jasper-pero estaba muy confundido como para pensar en algo, ella lo invito y se sentaron en una mesa casi al fondo de la cafetería, era un lugar agradable, olía a café como toda cafetería claro pero mas olía a calor y a flores, a su perfume

Renesmee lo escucho ilusionada, ya se podía imaginar a los jóvenes enamorados

-Estaba muy emocionada y hablaba a gran velocidad, le contó que no recordaba su vida humana y que tenia visiones, el le contó algo de su vida y de su conversión, pidieron un café, aunque solo fue para olerlo pues no tomaron ni un sorbo, como a las 12 de la noche, la mesera les aviso que estaban a punto de cerrar, así que salieron de la cafetería aun conversando, a el le costaba creer que ella de verdad podía ver el futuro

-¿Y cuando le creyo?-le pregunto Renesmee

-Digamos que ella sabia ciertas cosas que nadie sabría si el no se lo contara-le dijo Jasper

-¿Que cosas?-le pregunto Renesmee- ¿Cosas vergonzosas?

-Cosas malas-le dijo Jasper-cosas que se arrepentía de haber hecho, cosas que ella sabia y aceptaba

-¿Era importante para el que ella aceptara esas cosas?

-Muy importante-le dijo Jasper-significaba que lo quería de verdad

-¿Y que mas?-le pregunto Renesmee

-Después de que salieron de la cafetería, se despidieron y ella regreso al hotel donde se hospedaba, El Hotel Grand

-¿Y fue detrás de ella?-le pregunto Nessie

-Espero a la mañana para ir tras ella-le aclaro su tío-no estaba en su estilo acosar a una señorita

-Pero ella iba a ser su futura pareja-le dijo Renesmee

-Pero el no lo sabia-le dijo Jasper-ella aun no se lo había dicho, como decía, fue a verla al hotel en la mañana y volvieron a salir, pasaron un largo tiempo de cita en cita, fueron al cine, al teatro, a cenar, aunque no comían nada por supuesto porque eran vampiros, a bailar, al parque, aveces simplemente no hacían nada

-¿Lo pasaba bien?-le pregunto Nessie

-Lo pasaba increíble-le aseguro Jasper-Nunca había sido mas feliz en toda su vida

-¿Y ella ya le había dicho que estaban destinados a estar juntos?

-No en realidad, al pasar el tiempo las palabras se convirtieron en susurros, los susurros en gestos, los gestos en suspiros, hasta que los suspiros se convirtieron en silencio total y pasaban largas horas sentados mirándose, mirándose sentados, parecían de veras estar hechizados

-Estaban enamorados-le dijo Nessie

-Si, efectivamente lo estaban-le dijo Jasper-pero el aun no lo sabia, pero de algún modo sentía algo por ella, felicidad, dulzura, belleza, paz y sobre todo amor

-Que lindo-le dijo Nessie

-Le escribió algunos versos de amor, cuando era humano disfrutaba de escribir, los rompía antes que ella los leyera igual que las cartas de amor que tambien le hacia pero me imagino que ella lo habrá visto escribiéndolos

-¿Porque?-le pregunto Nessie

-Porque tenia miedo, Nessie-le dijo su tío-el pensaba que no merecía a alguien tan buena como ella, tenia miedo y fue tonto, pero la amaba, la amaba de verdad

-¿Y cuando se lo dijo?-le pregunto Renesmee

-No hubo falta decirlo-le dijo Jasper-ella lo supo, podía ver que lo quería, sus ojos lo decía. Cuando el se iba de su habitación, ella no decía nada pero tenia una mirada que decía: quédate.

-¿Pero cuando ocurrió el primer beso?-le pregunto Nessie

-Mucho tiempo después, aunque cada vez que la miraba pensaba en lo bella que era y en besar esos labios

-¿Y no lo hizo?-le pregunto Renesmee-yo no habría aguantado

-El tenia que aguantar, pues no quería cometer una tontería del que se arrepintiera el resto de su vida-le dijo Jasper-finalmente se dio el mágico momento, ni siquiera lo penso, ella acerco sus labios a el como si quisiera besarlo pero los aparto, el la beso en seguida, ella retrocedió sorprendida pero sonreía

-¿Y el ya no tenia miedo?-le pregunto Nessie

-No, el miedo había desaparecido-le dijo Jasper-luego salieron de sus labios las palabras atropelladamente: amor, te amo, te necesito y ella le dijo que ya lo sabia, que lo había visto y que se había cumplido

Nessie casi lloraba de felicidad, amaba esa hermosa historia

-Pudieron seguir así para siempre-dijo Jasper-al final se unieron a una familia, y a pesar que no tienen citas a diario, siguen amándose con la misma intensidad que antes, siguen necesitándose y amándose con el alma, con el corazón, con todo su ser

-¿Y vivieron felices para siempre?-le pregunto Nessie

-Y vivieron felices para siempre-le dijo Jasper-y siguen haciendolo

-Que hermosa historia, tío-le dijo Nessie

-Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir

Nessie se dormio soñando en esta mágica historia mientras Jasper sonreía mientras volvía atrás en sus recuerdos, recordando esa bella noche, la noche que cambio su vida.


End file.
